This invention relates to containers or packages, and more particularly to an improved container for shipping, storing and dispensing granular material.
There are, of course, numerous designs of containers on the market and shown in prior patents, for use with a wide variety of products. Containers of the character described herein are designed to hold a product (such as a granular cat litter) during shipping, storage and display on a store shelf or counter, and to facilitate pouring of the product from the container.
The Urquiza U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,574 discloses a Container For Liquids having a generally square or rectangular configuration with a pouring spout formed in a recessed portion of a top wall of the container. Such a square or rectangular shape makes it possible to ship compactly, store and/or display the container because a number of such containers may be stacked closely adjacent and on top one another. However, the container of this patent has the disadvantage that it is a molded plastic product, which is relatively expensive, and the container must be filled through the pouring spout. Further, the pouring spout extends straight upwardly, which can be an inconvenience when pouring.
The Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 2,483,464 describes a container having a triangular cross-section and a pouring spout which is formed at a slanted upper corner. According to this patent, this design permits compact nesting for storage and the containers are stackable. However, if the containers were compactly nested as described, every other container would have to be turned backwards. Further, the joined edges of the various sides forming the container are bent outwardly to form flanges which are sealed together. It is believed that such an arrangement would be expensive to manufacture and would make stacking difficult.
Other patents of interest are:
______________________________________ NUMBER PATENTEE DATA ______________________________________ 3,886,901 C. R. Zeitter 06-03-75 4,030,448 J. Nuttall 06-21-77 4,153,089 R. L. Veilleux 05-08-79 4,800,842 G. C. Jones 01-31-89 4,858,561 H. T. Springer 08-22-89 ______________________________________
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved container which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, may be compactly stacked, and has a convenient pouring spout.